


Drunk Texts

by BlakeWolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: so I found this on my laptop word doc and completely forgot about this, so enjoy another drunk Violet Ya'll





	Drunk Texts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on my other stories for the walking dead, I haven't had much time due to work and all that junk, might have tomorrow off not sure just yet we will see.
> 
> Also If there's a chance if someone requests a song to be used in my "Sweet songs for you" story that would be amazing depending on what it is, just leave it in the comments in that story NOT THIS ONE.

(Violet’s Pov)

Hello, my name is Violet Aldon, I am nineteen and I am drunk as all hell. I am in love with a woman by the Name of Clementine Everett and I am about to text her.

Violet: hello

Clem: hey vi, you ok?

Violet: no I got in my dads alcohol Cbnit”

Clem: what?

Violet: drinking booze man, that’s all I dooooo!

“Clem/; do I need to get you?

Violet: MAAAAAAAASAYBE?

Clem: Ok I will get you

Violet: no I’m good, trus me I fine.

Clem: No I will get you

Violet: NOOOOOO I’N FINE. CAN WE TALK?

Clem: I can get you and we can talk

Violet: nooo we can talk this way. We can facetime?

ClemL: sure

Violet: OK.

Clem: ok.

I waited for her call my finegers not able to grip the phine as it droped a few times on my face as she called me.

“Hey.” I heard as I looked to her.

“Heeeeeey!” I say as I look to her, she was a beauty.

“Why thank you.” She said and I looked to her.

“Did I say that out loud?” I asked and she nods.

“I didn’t mean too, I mean you are pretty, sexy even so.’; I mumbled as I looked at her.

“thank you.”

“I want to kiss you, I mean a lot of people would, you’re smexy,: I mubled as UI lloked fo her.

“I am?” She asked abd I nodded.

“Oh yea, sexy, cute, adotanle, the whole package.” I say.

“Thank you and you are to.”

“I can walk straight, I know I can.”

“You sure?” she asked and I nodded as I dropped my phone and walked as best as I could.

“SEE” I say and I look to the screen as she nods.

“YEP, I CAN SEE.” She says and I nod.

“Good cause I’m sober,: I TELL HER AND SHE NODS.

“Sure you are.”

“I am… don’t tell louis, he’ll laugh.” I said.

“I wont.”

“Good… and don’t tell him I TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU, I KNOW YOU’RE DATING>” I said.

“We aren’t”

“You sure?” I asked.

“Yes I am sure.” I hear her say as I wobble a bit.

“Are you really sure?” I asked.

“I’m really sure.”

“Oh, ok… do you wanna go out with me?” I asked and she looked to me.

“Aren’t you with Minnie?” she asked.

“DFuck her, I like you.” I said.

“But Minnie.”

”But you./”I said.

“Vi.”

“Clem.” I said and looked at her.

“Clem I like you, like you a lot.” I SAID AND LOOKED TO HER.

“I KNOW.” She said and I nodded.

“I love you.” I mumbled.”

“I know, I love you too.”

I love you so much yhough." I SAID AS I LOOKED AT HER IN THE CAMERA OF THE PHONE.

“I know.”

“O wan to marry you.” I said to her.”

“We are to young.”

“No we aint, people at eighteen.” I SAID.

“But still.”

“Sorry… we can marry after college’” I asked.

“Maybe.” She said ans I NOD.

“Yea, after college, I’ll remember this, trust me I will.” I said.

“What will happen at the wedding?” she asked.

“Hmmm. We get married, floweres, clementine…. You my last name?” I asked.

“Can I still keep everret?”

“Of course, that man… lee done so much.” I said and she looked at me and I nodded.

“Keep his name, but add mine.” I said.

“Is louis allowed?”

“Yea, best man… girl? Man girl?” I asked and she giggled.

“Ok, he can come who else?”

“Carley? Lee, AJ, You, Me. Louis. Brody, um… others.” I said and she nods.

“Marry me?” I asked.

“After college.”

“Right, ok got chaa.”

“After college.” She says again and I nod.

“got it.” I said and closed my eyes a bit as I lowered the phone.

“You tired?” she asked .

“Yea.”

“WANT ME TO GO?”

“No.”

“Want me to stay?”

“Yea.”

“Ok.” She said and I heard her hum.

“I’m gonna sleep if you humm… I like you in you’re baseball outfit, you look soooo fucking gooooooooooood.” I said and L0oke at her.

“I do?” asked.

“Yea….. sorry I’m drunk.”

“It’s ok.” She said and I took a deep breath.

“Naaaah It’s bad.”

“No it’s fine you are home right?” she asked.

“Yea.”

“So you are fine.”

“Ok.” I said and closed my eyes a bit. I have no idea how long I was asleep all I know is that I woke up to the sound of birds chirping gently THROUGH THE WINDOW AS I SLOWLY OPENED MY EYES.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? No? Yes?


End file.
